Refrigerador
by Chrissy Rojas
Summary: —Es un refrigerador, Sirius—dijo Lily divertida—sirve para mantener las cosas frías y congelarlas.


Bueno... ahora no puedo decir que soy completamente nueva en esto, pero puedo decir que no llevo más de una semana en esto (lo cual es cierto) y bueno espero que les guste y blablablá

Aclaración: Todo lo que puedas reconocer como parte del mundo de Harry Potter, pertenece a la increible e imaginativa J. K. Rowling. El resto pertenece a quien lo haya inventado.

* * *

><p>Allí se encontraban dos de los grandes merodeadores, parados como idiotas en la cocina de la nueva cada de los Potter.<p>

—Como si nunca hubieran estado en una cocina antes—dijo Lily a la vez que asomaba la cabeza por la entrada.

— ¿Qué es eso? —hablo Sirius, después de un largo rato, apuntando hacia su nuevo refrigerador.

—Es un refrigerador, Sirius—dijo Lily divertida—sirve para mantener las cosas frías y congelarlas—explico mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

—Wow—soltó James y se acerco un poco al refrigerador con cierto miedo.

— ¡No lo hagas! —le chilló Sirius en cuanto James estaba a punto de abrir el refrigerador.

— ¿Por qué? —James lo miro desconcertado—no creo que sea peligroso, si Lily lo trajo hasta acá.

—Pero no sabes la temperatura a la que está adentro—dijo Sirius mirando con desconfianza el refrigerador—La pelirroja dijo que es para mantener las cosas frías y congelarlas… ¡SI LO ABRES MORIREMOS CONGELADOS! —dijo alterado sacando la varita y apuntado hacia aquel artefacto muggle.

—No hables idioteces, Canuto—dijo James sonriendo por un momento y luego cayó en cuenta de que probablemente la temperatura dentro del artefacto si pudiera ser mucho más baja—puede ser verdad—miro a su amigo perplejo.

— ¿Cómo lo hacemos para abrirlo y no morir congelados? —habló el descendiente de los Black. Aquella simple pregunta hizo que a James se le iluminara el cerebro y sonrío con grandeza.

—Tengo la solución a nuestro problema, pulgoso—dijo James saliendo de la cocina siendo perseguido por Sirius.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, los dos animagos volvieron a presentarse en la cocina, pero esta vez venían "preparados". Ambos llevaban sobre la camiseta un chaleco y un abrigo, andaban con guantes y una bufanda en el cuello. Un traje bastante normal si fuera diciembre, pero eran mediados de agosto y había un sol brillante afuera.

— ¿Crees que esto sirva para evitar el congelamiento? —pregunto Sirius mirándose las manos enfundadas en unos guates rojos.

—Supongo—se encogió de hombros James y se acerco al refrigerador cuidadosamente alzando la varita—si no sirve, moriremos con dignidad—se giro para mirar a su compañero— ¿entendido?

—Sí, mi comandante—Black hizo un gesto al estilo militar.

—Ya, lo voy a abrir a la cuenta de tres—James tomo aire—uno, dos…—cerro los ojos fuertemente preparándose para una gigantesca ola invernal que pudiera congelarlos— ¡TRES! —grito con su voz ronca y abrió el refrigerador con la varita en alto. Estuvo un par de segundos quieto, y no sintió ningún cambio, por lo que abrió los ojos y pudo ver el interior del refrigerador…

—Maldito pulgoso—se giro para ver a Sirius—me has hecho vestirme como esquimal para nada—lo miro algo irritado.

—La idea fue tuya, Bambi—le devolvió la mirada a James.

—Bueno da lo mismo—el dueño de casa suspiro y luego volvió a mirar al interior del refrigerador—por lo menos acá dentro hay comida—dijo y empezó a sacar de toda clase de alimentos.

Luego de desvalijar el refrigerador, aquellos dos magos atiborrados de comida, empezaron a aburrirse y a deprimirse por no poder disfrutar de una aventura invernal en verano.

—Cornamenta—dijo Sirius en tono solemne, interrumpiendo uno de los discursos de James sobre que quería jugar con nieve—tengo una idea.

El tiempo pasó y Lily volvió a su casa después de haber salido de compras, dejo las cosas en su lugar y se percato de que no había señales de vida en su casa. Que no estaba ni James, ni Sirius y que la cocina estaba repleta de platos sucios.

Frustrada entro en ella y con un movimiento de su varita puso los platos a lavar mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar algo de beber.

Y allí, en vez de encontrar jugo fresco, se encontró con algo más extraño aun.

En el fondo del refrigerador, de no más de 10 centímetros de tamaño, se encontraban James y Sirius saltando sobre una jalea de frambuesa hecha hace un par de horas atrás.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el fin... espero que les haya gustado y si no, estas en tu derecho a lanzarme el hechizo que encuentres más apropiado; tambien espero que me digan lo que no les gusto y todo eso en un lindo y simple review.<p>

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
